


Baby Brother

by zenikkuma



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Codependency, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, this boys got trauma! and codependency issues!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenikkuma/pseuds/zenikkuma
Summary: "man it’s not every day you have a dream about being ed having to pull (human) al away from trying to save others when ur surrounded by fires and police brutality and death . and then hauling him off to some kind of safe house and sobbing and telling him how much you love him and that they have to focus on saving themselves right now even though al wants to save everyone he can and it’s breaking his heart that he can’t. even though you’re convinced that neither of you are going to make it out alive.strange dream"basically a hurt/comfort fic about ed having to drag al away from ppl being murdered bc his codependency tells him to sacrifice his life just to save anybody
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Kudos: 9





	Baby Brother

Ashes filled their lungs. Gunfire filled their ears. Cries of the helpless heavied their hearts. Shades of red and navy blue were the only colors they could see under the moonlight and between the flames. Men in uniforms with no expressions were surrounded by the lifeless bodies of people who were smiling and laughing just hours before, becoming a lake of crimson and despair. 

Children crying, mothers weeping, and fathers dying. Fire spreading, guns unloading, and blood spilling. It was too much for Alphonse to handle at once.

“No! Why are you doing this?! Stop!  _ Stop it!”  _ the young boy screamed and cried as he ran towards the chaos, only to be shoved away by the military officials like a bothersome fly.  _ “Please stop! I’m begging you!” _ Alphonse cried as his older brother grabbed underneath his shoulders with his arms pulled towards him. “Let me go, Ed!” he demanded through sobs as he thrashed around in an attempt to get out of Edward’s grasp. “Somebody has to help them!”

“I know, but there’s nothing we can do,” Edward said barely above a whisper through gritted teeth. 

“There’s got to be something I can do!” Alphonse struggled against his older brother’s hold as he sobbed. “Please! I’ll do anything! Even if it’s saving just one person!”

_ “I’m sorry. Just don’t look at it, Al.” _ Edward moved his right hand away from himself to cover Alphonse’s eyes with the palm as he tried to drag him away.  _ “Please don’t look…” _

But much like the flames engulfing buildings that used to be homes, the fire in Alphonse hadn’t died out yet. In one last attempt of resistance, he dug his fingers behind Edward’s hand and yanked it down. Alphonse gasped and he fell to the ground, his legs and arms giving out shortly after. Edward saw his younger brother’s face contorted into a horrified expression, tears running down his face as though they would never stop and eyes wide open to reveal their bloodshot state. 

_ “Dead. They’re all dead...” _

Edward grimaced while he lifted and turned Alphonse away, rubbing his back with his left hand as his other held onto Alphonse’s, guiding him towards any place that was safe and far from the destruction.

* * *

“I just wish there was something I could’ve done,” Alphonse sobbed, fists and eyes clenched shut as Edward gently wiped down his face with a damp cloth.

“I do too, but we barely made it out of there with our lives.” Edward dropped the cloth onto the floorboards with a wet smack, and his finger grazed atop a burn mark on Alphonse’s cheek that was already red and swelling as though to prove his point. 

Edward moved his hands on top of Alphonse’s fists, breaking the tension that built in his younger brother. “I-I love you so much, Al,” he choked, desperately trying to speak past the desire to break into tears. “Al, look at me. Listen to me. I know it’s unfair but we have to help ourselves right now, okay? I love you so much. You don’t understand how much I love you.

“I know you want to save everyone; it’s in your blood. It’s who you are. But-” Edward inhaled sharply, facing down at their hands that were now intertwined, “...But you can’t be the one who always is saving others, because we have to focus on saving ourselves.” Edward’s body curled over and his chest started shaking,  _ “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”  _ he pleaded, his grip tightening on Alphonse as though he were going to disappear at any moment.  _ “We already lost mom… I-” _ his voice cracked as tears fell onto their youthful skin that was covered in burn marks and stains of other people’s blood.  _ “I don't… wanna lose you too.” _

Edward quickly wrapped his arms around his younger brother, his hands gripping onto the cloth of his shirt just beneath his shoulder blades as he cried into his shoulder with muffled pleads,  _ “Please.... I love you so much. I can't afford to lose you, you're all I have left. I'm sorry, Alphonse..... I'm sorry. I’m sorry...” _

Alphonse was still for a moment before he gently closed his arms around his older brother, one arm around his torso and rubbing his back as he had done for him, and the other holding the back of his head as he cried onto him.  _ “I’m sorry too, brother... I love you. I'm so sorry.”  _

His grip tightened on Edward as he began sobbing again, burying his face into his brother’s shoulder and soaking into his sleeve as his hands dug into his back and tangled into his hair.  _ ”I- I make you worry so much-”  _

Edward’s grip on Alphonse tightened and he yelled into his shirt,  _ ”This isn't about me!”  _

  
The younger brother’s breath hitched and he held onto the older brother tighter, crying out in broken sobs as they both repeated,  _ “I love you… I'm sorry...” _ between each other.


End file.
